The X-mansion
Fictional History The X-Mansion is the inherited property of Charles Xavier (Professor X) and has been in the Xavier family for ten generations. As Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Mansion is the training site of the first two generations of teenage X-Men: the original X-Men: Cyclops, Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), Beast , Iceman, Angel, and later, Mimic (briefly), Havok, and Lorna Dane the original New Mutants: Cannonball, Wolfsbane, Mirage, Karma, Sunspot, Cypher, Magma, Magik, and Warlock, along with Shadowcat, a contemporary of the original New Mutants who was their classmate but was a member of the adult X-Men team instead In X-Men v2 #38 (November 1994), the X-Mansion was renamed from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, as most of the X-Men were adults rather than teenagers by this time. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was relocated to the Massachusetts Academy in Western Massachusetts (a Marvel created town or region called Snow Valley somewhere in The Berkshires), which served as the training site of the third generation of teenage X-Men, Generation X, beginning in Generation X #1 (November 1994). The Massachusetts Academy closes permanently in Generation X #75 (June 2001). Shortly thereafter, the school for young mutants is reopened at the X-Mansion, but the name remains "The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning" despite the younger student body. The fourth generation of mutant teenagers, featured in Grant Morrison's New X-Men (2001-2004) and in New Mutants (2003-2004; relaunched as New X-Men: Academy X, July 2004 - February 2008), study at the mansion until it is destroyed during the 2007-2008 story "Messiah Complex" and the X-Men subsequently disband and close the Institute. Though protected by high-tech defenses, the X-Mansion has often been breached by the supervillains and evil mutants faced by the X-Men. Indeed, the X-Mansion has been destroyed and rebuilt several times. It was demolished in a battle with the Sidri in Uncanny X-Men #154 (February 1982) and atomized by Mister Sinister in Uncanny X-Men #243 (April 1989). However, certain portions of the mansion, such as sub-basements, survived both attacks. When Onslaught revealed himself and fought the X-Men (X-Men v2 #54 (June 1996) and Onslaught: X-Men), the mansion took heavy damage, though was quickly repaired in-between issues after the "Onslaught" storyline. In Operation: Zero Tolerance, Bastion forced Jubilee to reveal the mansion's defenses. He then stripped down the mansion, having nearly everything inside the mansion removed. After defeating Bastion, the X-Men moved back into the mansion and restocked it, as detailed in X-Men v2 #70 (November 1997). Most recently, the X-Mansion survived an assault by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard in New X-Men #122-126 (March-July 2002) as well as a riot by students led by Quentin Quire in New X-Men #134-138 (January-May 2003). In the Planet X storyline of New X-Men #146-150, however, the X-Mansion was destroyed; the rebuilding process could be seen in New X-Men #155-156 (June 2004). In the wake of M-Day the mansion was infiltrated by followers of the Reverend William Stryker in an attempt to wipe out the students, resulting in some structural damage and several casualties. Then the mansion was destroyed when the Danger Room became sentient and summoned local machinery to attack the structure. The mansion was also damaged when Mr Sinister's new team of Marauders attacked the mansion. More recently, a fight between the Hulk and several mutants damages the mansion. In the Messiah Complex storyline, the Mansion is completely destroyed by attacking Sentinels. Unlike past times, the Mansion will not be re-built in the foreseeable future. Rather, the X-Men and their students will be relocating to a new base of operation in San Francisco. Under the name Graymalkin Industries, the new X-base will not be run as a school, but rather a sort of community center for mutants, who wish to develop their powers. Faculty (pre-"Messiah Complex") main: Xavier Institute Staff Shadowcat teaches computer science classes and in addition to being a member of the senior staff, she acts as a student advisor and liaison for the senior staff. Karma teaches French and is in charge of those students who are too young to join the training squads. She also oversees the library. Nightcrawler teaches music, art, life sciences and drama. Beast teaches science and mathematics and is part of the senior staff, presumably overseeing the curriculum. Emma Frost besides being the Headmistress of the Xavier Institute, also teaches English, business and ethics, much to the horror of Kitty Pryde. She also presides over the new team of X-Men, teaching them to work as a team, with some assistance from the senior staff, such as Colossus. Wolverine teaches close quarters combat. Cyclops besides being the Headmaster of the Xavier Institute, also teaches the elective leadership and tactics. Northstar, before his death (later resurrected), taught business and consumer law classes, and mentored the training squad, Alpha Squadron. Layout In the middle of the main courtyard is the Phoenix Memorial Statue, dedicated to the memory of Jean Grey. Notable rooms include the Danger Room and a room containing Cerebro. The Headmasters Office of Cyclops and Emma Frost is on the top floor. The basketball court is a popular hang-out; it was the site of a well-known basketball game in X-Men v2 #4 (January 1992) in which the X-Men used their mutant powers. Directly below the basketball court is the hangar, which houses many transportation vehicles, as well as aircraft such as the X-Men Blackbird. Alternate versions Mutant X In the darker continuity of Mutant X, the X-Mansion is run by Magneto, who had long ago taken up Charles Xavier's dream. The mansion is vaporized in a nuclear explosion.& issue needed Ultimate X-Mansion In the Ultimate universe, the X-Mansion does not differ much; however, it is not entirely funded by inheritance. Though the school originally was funded from Magneto's inheritanceneeded, allowing them to neither accept nor seek out donations. Its policies have since changed after Magneto's departure and Xavier's subsequent control over the facilityneeded. Later, the students question and ridicule the unlikeliness of the facility simply being funded by inheritance& issue needed. It is then revealed that numerous donors fund Xavier's projects and remain anonymous due to heavy anti-mutant sentiments present in public opinion& issue needed. One of the biggest donors was the Hellfire Club, who were revealed to have an ulterior motive for doing so& issue needed. In Xavier's conversation with Lilandra it's discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. were former financiers before their falling out with Xavier (it is unknown what their intentions were)& issue needed. Recently the Church of the Shi'ar have become major investors.& issue needed The school's location is concealed by a projected image of a Jehovah's Witness chapter, as revealed in Ultimate X-Men #1. Other media Television Xavier's mansion makes its first of three televised appearances in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. The X-Mansion appeared in the X-Men TV series and the 1990s Spider-Man TV series. The X-Mansion appears in X-Men: Evolution with the same address, but in Bayville, New York.1 The X-mansion appears in the animated series Wolverine and the X-Men. It is destroyed by a massive explosion. With the help of Forge and the money of Angel, it was rebuilt just in time for the X-Men to save the world. The X-Mansion appears in the Super Hero Squad Show as part of Super Hero City. It is a white circular building with a X-Logo on top. In the opening credits it is being attacked by Magneto and an army of Doombots. Film The X-Mansion was featured in Generation X (live action made for tv movie that came out on FOX in 1996), X-Men, X2: X-Men United, and X-Men: The Last Stand. Video games In the fighting game, X-Men: Next Dimension, the X-Mansion served as one of the arenas to fight within, as well as on the foregrounds. The X-Mansion serves as a hub in X-Men Legends. In X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Beast was trying to locate Apocalypse only for Apocalypse to invade the X-Mansion to steal the Xavier Protocol, capture Beast, and blow up the X-Mansion. In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, when Weasel is looking for somewhere to hide from S.H.I.E.L.D., Professor X mentions that having S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldiers within his home would not sit well with his fellow X-Men. This causes Weasel to choose the mansion as a hide-out. During that time, Weasel was also a pest to the X-Men because he repeatedly activated different vehicles and equipment without authorization. Books The X-Mansion appears at the end of the X-Men/Star Trek crossover novel Planet X. Q and the Watcher have a discussion while observing the X-Men on its lawn.